Things Change
by blinklovr15
Summary: Lizzie starts highschool, and things change between Lizzie and Gordo. They fall in and out of love. New guysgirls come in (Causes jealousy), blah,blah,blah....just read it!
1. Beep beep beep

"Beep, beep, beep." Went Lizzie's alarm, she turned it off and rubbed her eyes, and then she realized, It was the first day of high school! 

"Oh my god, I have to call Miranda" she said to herself as she reached for her phone.

"Hello" Miranda said quietly, obviously Lizzie had woken her up. 

"Miranda, get up today we are finally highschoolers". Lizzie yelled. 

"Oh my god, What am I going to wear Lizzie"? Miranda asked sounding very awake. 

"Um how about that jean skirt we bought at the mall last week"? Lizzie suggested. 

"Lizzie are you crazy, I've already worn that! It has to be something high schoolish." Miranda answered.

"Okay how about that pink school girl outfit?"

"Oh yeah Lizzie that's perfect, thanks. Bye….". Miranda said quickly

"Wait, Miranda what about me? What am I gonna wear?" Lizzie screamed. 

"Duh Lizzie wears those 'tight' jeans that we bought at the mall last week. You said that you weren't gonna wear them until school starts, uhh and I think schools about to start." 

"Oh thanks Miranda, you're the best." Lizzie answered excitedly.

"I know." Miranda answered cockily.

"Bye Miranda see you at high school, high school doesn't that sound so good?" Lizzie asked happily.

"I know we've been waiting for like… ever for this day, bye byez Liz.". Miranda answered. She sounded just as happy as Lizzie.

Lizzie said bye and clicked of the phone. Then she thought …

"Liz, that sounds so perfect for High school like, hi I'm Liz McGuire".

Less than a half a second later, Lizzies mom ran in. she had tears in her eyes and wiped them before she said, 

"My big high school girl, I remember when you were in diapers.." Then Matt walked in, "Who couldn't remember, she's still in diapers." Matt chuckled as he walked away. 

"Matt, be nice to your sister, its her big day." Her father said to Matt harshly as he walked in Lizzies room. 

"I know its her big day, the day she starts wearing training pants." Matt teased. 

"Matt your sister does not wear diapers. I remember a few months ago, I had to change somebody's wet sheets because he watched the monster mania marathon, which I told him not to watch in the first place." Lizzies mom said loudly. Matt stood in Lizzies doorway, red. Lizzie chuckled,

"How cute, your blushing." Matt ran out of the room. A few seconds later a door slammed. Then Lizzies mom turned her head and looked at her daughter. 

"Oh I love you so much Elizabeth". She said in tears as she hugged Lizzie. After about 15 seconds Lizzie started to get annoyed, 

"Okay mom, you can let go now." she said as she gently pushed her mom away.

"Oh sorry honey its just, its just…." She wiped the tears that seemed to be gushing out of her face. Lizzies dad walked over to her and said, 

"I think we should leave Lizzie alone, so she can get dressed." Then he escorted her out of the room and closed the door behind him. Lizzie thought about what had just happened, her mom was just like this before middle school. Then Lizzie walked over to her closet and pulled out the jeans. She found a cute tang top and got dressed. When she went down stairs she found her brother playing with his pancakes, her mother making pancakes, and her father eating pancakes. Lizzie sat at the table. 

"How many pancakes do you want sweetie." Her mom asked. 

"umm just one thanks." She answered. When Lizzie was done with her pancakes her mom asked, 

"Do you want a ride to school today, honey." 

"No, me, Miranda, and Gordo are going to walk." Lizzie answered. 

"Honey I'm not sure if its such a good idea, it's a new school, and you might get….." Lizzie cut her mother off, 

"Lost? Mom its right across the street from the middle school! I'll be fine." Lizzie got her stuff and literally ran out the door. 

A few blocks down she met up with Gordo and Miranda. 

"It's almost unbelievable." Miranda said amazed. 

"What?" Gordo asked confused. Lizzie and Miranda darted a annoyed look at Gordo. 

"What? How can you say what? High school is big Gordo, really big." Lizzie said proudly. 

"Lizzie it will be the same people as last year. The only difference is the classrooms and teachers." Gordo stated. 

"Gordo your helpless." Miranda laughed. 

"Look, our new home." Lizzie smiled. Right in front of them was the high school. They all looked back at the Middle school, Then turned around and proudly walked inside. 


	2. The Hottest Guy In School

As they walked down the hall, Lizzie tripped and landed in front of who else than Ethan Craft. 

"Lizzie, are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah im fine, thanks Ethan." Lizzie answered. 

"Ethan!" Kate screamed from across the hall,

"What are you doing?" 

"Later." Ethan said as he walked over to Kate. 

"What a great way to start the school year, trip in front of the hottest guy in the school." Lizzie said as she slapped herself.

"Not the hottest." Miranda added as this gorgeous guy walked by. Both girls smiled as he passed by.

"Are guys all you two think about?" Gordo asked.

"No Gordo, guys are not all we think about." Miranda answered.

"Oh yea I forgot, Clothes, hair, and make up too!" He finished.

"Gordo, don't be a smart ass. Were not that shallow." Lizzie said as she picked up some of the books that she dropped when she fell. They kept walking until they got to their first period, English. 

"Well, I've got history so I'll see you guys later." Miranda said as she walked down the hall. Lizzie and Gordo walked into their class and sat down next to each other. The gorgeous guy that Lizzie and Miranda had just seen walked in and sat behind her. He was so hott, she almost died. The bell rang and the teacher started the class. She started to take roll, she went through a few names, then she said,

"Michael Davis." She looked around the room. The guy behind her raised his hand,

"Its Mike." He answered.

"Okay, David Gordon." She said as she looked around again. Gordo raised his hand. 

"Its Gordo." he answered trying to sound as cool as Mike. She said a few other names then said,

"Elizabeth McGuire?" She asked.

"Here." Lizzie answered.

"And I assume you would like to be called Lizze?" she asked.

"Yes." Lizzie answered. AS the teacher continued the roll, Mike tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Lizzie," 

"Yeah," She asked as she turned around to look at him. 

"Do you have a pen I could borrow?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said as she reached into her backpack, and gave him a pen.

"Thanks Lizzie." 

"Your Welcome, Mike," she continued, 

"So are you new here?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, Im from Florida." he answered. As they continued to talk Gordo looked over at them. He saw Lizzie practically flirting with this guy. 

"Hey, Im Gordo." Gordo said to Mike. 

"Hey." Mike answered, then went back to talking to Lizzie. 

"Ya know me and Lizzie have been friends are whole life!" Gordo started. Mike just ignored him and continued talking to Lizzie. 

"Huh Lizzie." He asked her.

"Huh, what Gordo?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing." Gordo answered sadly. The bell rang, and he handed a piece of paper to Lizzie. 

"Heres my cell number, call me, we should hang out later." He said, then walked out. Lizzie stuck the paper in her jean pocket and smiled. Then walked out of the class. Gordo ran after.

"Hey, wait for me." He yelled. 

"Oh sorry Gordo." 

"So what was that all about?" Gordo asked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"The guy."

"Oh, his name is Mike Davis. He's from Florida, and he's a total hottie!" Lizzie answered.

"Hey." Miranda said as she walked up to them.

"Oh my god! I have that guys number." Lizzie screamed.

"What guy, wait the hottie in the hall?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, his name is Mike Davis." 

"He gave you his number?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he said we should hang out sometime." Lizzie said dreamily. Gordo, sick and tired of their girl talk walked into the guys bathroom. Lizzie and Miranda just kept going down the hall, they didn't even notice he was gone.


	3. A Nobody

"Hey this is Mike's cell. Yea, leave a message…. Beep." 

"Hey Mike, its Lizzie. So um do you wanna hang out later? Why do you meet me at the Digital Bean tomorrow night at six? So yeah I'll talk to you later, bye." 

"He didn't answer it was his answering machine." Lizzie said sadly to Miranda. 

"Ah well, he's still gonna get the message." Miranda assured.

"Yeah, I guess." Lizzie said as the phone rang. They both looked at it.

"Maybe its him." Miranda screamed. Lizzie picked up the phone.

"Hello." 

"Hey Lizzie." 

"Mike?" she asked happily.

"No, its Gordo."

"Oh." She said sadly.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, Miranda's over. Were just waiting for Mike to call.

"Oh, uh, can I come over?" he asked.

"Sure." She answered. 

"Oh the other lines beeping, bye." She hung up.

"Oh okay bye." He said sadly as he hung up his phone.

"Hello?" Lizzie answered. 

"Hey Lizzie, its Mike." 

"Its him." Lizzie mouthed to Miranda. She smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Uh why don't we go to the Digital Bean tonight, instead of tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure, when?" Lizzie asked.

"Now?"

"Yeah sure I'll be right there, bye." 

"Later."

"Hey Lizzie." Mike said as she walked in.

"Hey." 

"Who's your cute friend?" He asked.

"Im Miranda." 

"Cool, so you two want something to drink?" He asked.

"Sure." They both said simultaneously.

Gordo knocked on the door. Matt answered. 

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Lizzie invited me over." He answered. Matt laughed. 

"What?" Gordo asked.

"She's gone."

"Where?"

"I don't know, do I look like Lizzie's zookeeper to you?" Matt asked. Lizzie's mom overheard the conversation,

"She's at the Digital bean, with Miranda." 

"Thanks Mrs. McGuire." He said as he ran out. 

"So do you two have boyfriends?" Mike asked.

"No." 

"No." Miranda answered. Gordo walked in and could hear their conversation. 

"What about that Gordo guy?" Mike asked.

"Oh he's nothing." Lizzie answered. 

"Yeah, he's just a friend." Miranda added. Mike seemed somewhat relived,

"Oh good, cuz I thought he was your boyfriend Lizzie." 

"Well he's not." Lizzie pointed out.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want a boyfriend?" He asked Lizzie. Lizzie looked at Miranda and smiled. Miranda smiled back and informed Lizzie to nod. 

"Yes." Lizzie answered. 

"Cool." Mike said. 

"Are you sure there's nothing going on with you and that Gordo dude, cuz he was acting kinda jealous in class today." Mike asked.

"Nothing, he's nobody, really." Lizzie answered. 

"Really," Gordo said sadly,

"Im nobody." He gave a mean stare at Lizzie then walked away. Lizzie ran after him.

"Gordo."

"What?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"No your not, all you care about is yourself. You never care about anyone else's feelings but your own. Your so selfish and so conceited. I don't know why I even like you." Gordo said almost crying.

"What?" 

"Nothing, just go back to lover boy." Gordo snapped, and stormed away. Miranda came up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I really don't know."


	4. Acting?

"Beep…. Gordo, its Lizzie. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I need to talk to you. Call me. Bye….Beep." Gordo laid on his bed, this was Lizzie's fifth message. He didn't return any of them yet. He just laid there. He couldn't believe he told Lizzie that he liked her, and now he really didn't want to confront her. She wouldn't be the same around him. The phone rang again, he just laid there it was another message from Lizzie that he wasn't going to return. He fell asleep to the sound of her voice pleading for forgiveness.

The next day at school Gordo tried to avoid Lizzie, but his attempts failed when he reached first period. He into the class and saw Lizzie talking to Mike. Then he took a seat on the other side of the room. Lizzie got up and walked over to him.

"Gordo." He ignored her.

"Gordo, please talk to me. Im sorry. Did you get any of my messages." Lizzie asked. He continued to ignore her. 

"Fine, we've been friends are whole lives, I say one wrong thing and now your not talking. Be that way then." Lizzie got up and went back to her seat. Gordo had a tear in his eye, so did Lizzie. First period was not the right place to end their friendship. 

At lunch Gordo walked right by Miranda and Lizzie and sat by himself. 

"Miranda, please go talk to him." Lizzie pleaded.

"Why me, its between you two. Not me." Miranda stated. 

"Please, he wont talk to me, please."

"Okay fine." Miranda got up and walked over to Gordo. 

"What do you want? If its about Lizzie, I don't want to talk about it." Gordo snapped.

"God sorry, I didn't do anything wrong you don't have to snap at me." Miranda fought back.

"Just leave me alone."

"Gordo, Lizzie told me that you said that you like her." 

"Well I don't. some things came out wrong yesterday." Gordo added.

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah whatever." Miranda walked back to Lizzie.

"Well?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing, he said that he doesn't like you. That what he said yesterday came out wrong." Miranda stated.

"I feel really bad, Miranda." 

"Don't worry, he's just moody. He will get over it." Miranda assured Lizzie.

"Oh look who's coming." Miranda smiled. Mike walked over and sat next to Lizzie. 

"Hey girls."

"Hey Mike." Miranda smiled.

"Hey." Lizzie said sadly.

"So what happened yesterday with that guy? Gordo right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah well we got in a fight." Lizzie answered.

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"Well uh, do you still want a boyfriend?" Mike asked.

"Uhhhh." Lizzie said unsure.

"Because I want to be yours." Mike added.

"Uhhhh." Lizzie continued.

"Let me give you some time to think about it, Later." Mike got up and walked away. 

"Lizzie! Why didn't you say yes?" Miranda screamed. 

"I don't know," Lizzie answered,

"Im a little confused right now."

"Your not talking about Gordo, are you?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know." Lizzie got up and walked away.

After lunch Gordo was at his locker getting books for his next class when he heard Mike talking to Kate. 

"So did she say yes?" Kate asked.

"Not yet." Mike answered. 

"Well, well, it looks as if someone's gonna owe Kate some Money." Kate said happily.

"I think she likes that Gordo guy." Mike answered.

"That fag? Who would ever like him?" Mike shrugged,

"Why did you bet me to date her?" He asked.

"Because, Its going to be hilarious when she finds out it's a bet." Kate laughed.

"Yeah huh, I think she really likes me." Mike said proudly.

"Why do you want to hurt what did she do to you?"

"Nothing really, she just bugs the shit out of me." Kate answered. 

"Oh Okay."

"Good, now get her to say yes and the moneys yours!" Kate smiled as she closed her locker door. 

"I've got to tell Lizzie." Gordo said to himself. 

"Hey Lizzie." Miranda yelled as she caught up to her. 

"Finally 6th period. I thought this day would never end." Lizzie said happily.

"And it's the best class, drama." Miranda smiled. 

"Yeah, Mikes in it." Lizzie smiled. 

"So what are you gonna say?" Miranda asked.

"Im gonna say yes. I mean he's hott, and sweet, what more could I want?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing more." Miranda said happily.

"Your right im going to say yes, if Gordo wants to be a dick, let him. I wont talk to him either."

"Oh look there he is." Miranda pointed.

"Hey Lizzie, Miranda, over here." Mike shouted. Lizzie and Miranda sat next to Mike. The bell rang. 

"Okay class today we are going to do some acting." said the drama teacher, Mr.Hovis.

"Um Lizzie and Mike, come up to the front." he continued. 

"Okay why don't you two do scene twelve from the play we are reading. This is a play I wrote myself its based on teenagers like you. Its going to be the Winter school play. I want to see how you kids interpret it. Okay Miss. McGuire you are Sara. Mr. Davis your Zach, Take it away.

"Sara, are you okay?" Zach (Mike) asked.

"What do you think? I just got embarrassed in front of the whole school, and the guy I like." Sara (Lizzie) answered. 

"Sara,"

"Yeah Zach?" Sara (Lizzie) asked. Mike pulled back Lizzie's hair,

"I love you." Then they kissed. The whole class clapped. 

"Great work. You two have some real chemistry going on there." Complimented Mr. Hovis.

"Okay now lets have someone else. Miss. Sanders, Mr. Craft, why don't you try the same scene. As Kate and Ethan did the scene, Lizzie and Mike were having a conversation in the back of the room. 

"So Lizzie, do you want to go out with me?" Mike asked. Lizzie kissed him. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Mike smiled. They continued kissing. 

"Miss. McGuire, Mr. Davis, your scenes over now, you can unlock your lips." Mr. Hovis interrupted their make-out session. 

"Sorry." Said Lizzie blushing. Kate smiled. Mikes phone started vibrating. It was his text messaging. 

::Kate- r u 2 going out?::

::Mike- yea::

::Kate-remember it has 2 last @ least 2 wks!.::

"Who was that?" Lizzie asked. 

"A friend of mine asking me something." 

"Oh."

After school Lizzie was at her locker getting some stuff when Gordo ran up.

"Lizzie." Gordo said out of breath. She ignored him.

"Lizzie please, this is important." 

"What?" She snapped.

"Its Mike, he has this bet with Kate. Kate bet Mike to go out with you. I heard them talking after lunch." Gordo said still out of breath.

"God Gordo. I didn't think you were low enough to make up some lame story to get me to hate Mike. Well your to fucking late. Im going out with him. So why don't you go study or something." Lizzie yelled.

"Please Lizzie, believe me, Mike.." Gordo started.

"Mike what?" Mike interrupted, he had his arm around Lizzie. He kissed her gently then he asked,

"So you guys made up? That's cool." Mike said.

"No we didn't, lets go." Lizzie slammed her locker shut and walked away with Mike.

As Gordo was walking home he ran into Miranda.

"Hey Miranda, I gotta tell you something." 

"Hey, what do you have to tell me?" Miranda asked. 

"Its about Lizzie. Kate bet Mike to go out with Lizzie." 

"That's not true, its probably just some rumor." Miranda added.

"Really."

"Oh my god. that's so cute, your jealous." Miranda laughed.

"Im not jealous. I don't like Lizzie, that way. Anyway you need to believe me, she wont." 

"Gordo, I know you like Lizzie. Damn everyone knows you like Lizzie. Except Lizzie. Anyway, tell her how you feel. Tell her you like her then maybe she will listen, this is my house so I gotta go, bye." Miranda assured Gordo then she walked into her house. Gordo kept walking. When he got to Lizzies house he saw Lizzie and Mike making out on the porch. He stood there and waited for Mike to leave before he went up to Lizzie.

"Lizzie." 

"What now?"

"Please believe me.."

"No I wont, your just jealous, you don't like Mike, therefore you don't want him to be with me." Lizzie screamed.

"Im happy with Mike. You're my friend your suppose to be happy for me. Not sabotage my relationships." Lizzie slammed the door. 


	5. Kate's Party

Two weeks passed. Lizzie and Mike were a great couple. Lizzie was happy. Kate was having a party that night. Everyone in the school was invited. 

"Lizzie, are you going to Kate's party tonight?" Mike asked.

"Are you?" 

"Yeah."

"Then of course I'll be there." Lizzie smiled they kissed.

"I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Lizzie smiled. Everything was going perfect. Miranda walked up.

"So your going to Kate's Party?" Miranda asked.

"Who isn't?" Asked Lizzie.

"I can name one person." Miranda pointed across the hall at Gordo at his locker. Then Larry Tudgeman walked by,

"Oh wait, two people." Miranda added. They both laughed. 

Later at the party Lizzie was having a great time. She was dancing and having the time of her life. Mike had a few beers and later got drunk. He lead Lizzie up to one of the bedrooms and they started making out. 

"Im thirsty." said Lizzie as she got up.

"No, no wait. I'll go get you a soda." Mike smiled. 

"Wait here. I'll be right back." He went downstairs and got Lizzie a Coke. As he passed Kate she gave him a few date rape drugs. He smiled and went upstairs. Before he entered the room he dropped a few of the pills into the coke. 

"Here baby." He said as he handed her a Coke.

"Thanks." She said. Then she gulped it down. They continued making out. After about 15 minutes the drug started to kick in and Mike started to take of Lizzie's clothes. 

Gordo walked into the party. He decided to tell Lizzie his feelings like Miranda had said. He saw Miranda and went up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey, I didn't think you would show." Miranda said surprised. 

"Where's Lizzie?"Gordo asked.

"Upstairs with a horny Mike, if you know what I mean." Kate winked. Gordo ran up the stairs. He opened the door. 

"Hey do you mind?" Said some guy making out with some girl.

"Oh sorry." Gordo ran into another room. He found Mike taking off Lizzie's pants. She was already topless. Gordo grabbed Mike and threw him into the wall. 

"Excuse me, I was busy." Mike sneered. Gordo started to beat the crap out of him.

"You stupid piece of shit." Gordo said as he knocked Mike out. He tried to wake up Lizzie. First he put her clothes back on then carried her downstairs and out the door. He brought her to his house. His parents we away on a business trip and had left him alone. 

"Lizzie, wake up." He whispered. Lizzie heard Gordo's voice. She opened her eyes to see him sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Gordo?" Lizzie asked.

"What happened?" 

"Mike drugged you, and tried to rape you." Gordo answered. 

"What?" 

"Never mind, just lie down and rest." He gently kissed her on the head and left the room.


	6. Dream or Reality

That night Lizzie tossed and turned. When she opened her eyes it was 4:00 A.M. She realized she was in Gordo's room, and on Gordo's bed. She looked down on the floor and there was Gordo in a sleeping bad next to the bed. Lizzie smiled. Then she went down on the floor and got into Gordo's sleeping bag. He was still sleeping. Then Lizzie fell asleep in his arms. 

Around 9:00 Gordo woke up with his arms around Lizzie. She turned around and they stared at each other for a few minutes. Then Gordo kissed her. And they started to make out. When they stopped, they began staring again. Then Lizzie broke the silence,

"Gordo." 

"Yeah."

"Im so sorry, for everything." 

"You have to be sorry." he assured. 

"All my life, so far, I've wanted love. What I never really realized was that it was right in front of me the whole time." Lizzie was crying. Gordo with a tear in his eye, wiped Lizzies tears and they began to kiss again.

"I love you." Gordo said quietly.

"I love you." Said Lizzie happily. After a few minutes more of making out, they fell asleep in each others arms. 

When Lizzie awoke again, Gordo was gone and she was back in the bed. It was 2:00 in the afternoon. Lizzie began to wonder if last night was a dream. Gordo walked in quietly.

"Are you awake yet?" he asked.

"Yeah." She answered. 

"Well I made some breakfast, if you want some come downstairs okay." He said as he closed the door. After a few minutes Lizzie got up and went downstairs. They ate breakfast. Lizzie loved last night. She wanted it to be true. But was it? She wondered this the whole time. 

"Well Miranda called," Gordo started.

"You were supposed to spend the night at her house or something."

"Yeah, I was." 

About an hour later Lizzie went to Miranda's. 

"Bye Gordo, thanks for everything." Lizzie smiled. As soon as she walked out the door Gordo's phone rang. 

"Gordo." Said Miranda worried. 

"Hey." 

"Has Lizzie left yet?" She asked.

"Yeah." 

"Well go get her." 

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want her over right now." 

"Okay," Gordo said he put the phone down and ran outside.

"Lizzie." He called. He ran back to the phone.

"Shes gone." Gordo answered.

"Who are you talking to?" Gordo heard a voice say from Miranda's room.

"Nobody." Miranda answered.

"Miranda, who is that?" Gordo asked. Gordo froze.

"Is that Mike?" Gordo screamed. 

"No." Miranda lied.

"Get off the fucking phone." Gordo heard the voice say, and the phone hung up. Gordo ran out of the house and down the street, to Miranda's. When he got there, it was to late. Lizzie found Miranda and Mike in bed together. 

"Miranda, how could you do this to me?" Lizzie screamed.

"It isn't like you two are going out anymore." Miranda fought back. Lizzie could tell that they were both drunk. 

"You bitch." Lizzie said quietly. She ran out of the house crying when she ran into Gordo. 

"Miranda, how could you be so stupid?" Gordo screamed.

"Being alone with a drunk guy.?"

"Fuck you." Miranda screamed.

"Whatever." Gordo said as he grabbed Lizzie and walked out.

"Do you want to go home?" Gordo asked.

"No, can I go to your house?" 

"Of course." Gordo said as he kissed her. Later that night Lizzie went home. All night all Gordo could think of was Lizzie, and all she could think about was Gordo. 


	7. Perfect dosent last forever

On Monday Lizzie and Gordo walked into the school to see Miranda hanging with Mike, Kate, and the rest of Kate's gang. It turned out that Kate didn't hate Miranda, she hated Lizzie. Kate promised Miranda if she stopped being Lizzies friend, she would be popular. Mike and Miranda were a couple. Months passed. Lizzie was perfectly fine with Gordo, but they both missed Miranda and Miranda secretly missed them. Lizzie met a girl name Skyly, they became best friends over the months. And Lizzie and Gordo were a couple. Everything was perfect, for a while. One day as Lizzie, Gordo and Skyly were walking home from school, They saw an ambulance in front of Lizzies house. Lizzie sped through and explained she was the daughter. They let her in. Gordo and Skyly waited outside. Lizzie ran upstairs she saw her father and brother crying outside of her parents room. Lizzie walked inside to see her mother lying on the bed dead. She had a rifle in her left hand. Lizzie collapsed. When she woke up she was in her bed. Gordo and Skyly were sitting there talking. She immediately got up and ran back into her parents room. Her mom was gone. She looked downstairs and saw the coroners lifting her into the car. She screamed and almost collapsed again when Gordo caught her. He was holding her and rocking her. Lizzie laid there in Gordo's arms staring into her parents room seeing where her mother was laying. Lizzie didn't talk to anyone for about a week. She stayed locked up in her room crying. She barely ate anything. Even if she was hungry there was no food. Her brother and her father were doing the exact same thing. Gordo and Skyly came daily with food for Lizzie and her family. Gordo looked in the phonebook and called Lizzies grandparents. When they arrived, they literally took care of Lizzie, Matt, and their father. Everyday after school Gordo and Skyly came to visit. A month later they started to heal. Lizzie's father started going back to work, and Matt and Lizzie started going back to school. Lizzie and Matt eventually healed but their father was never the same. 


End file.
